


Funhaus drabbles for days.

by CreativeDuck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Baking, Cute, Declaration of Love, Drabbles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning, Morning Sex, Sexual References, Slow Dancing, Texting, Winter, bad language obviously, domestic life, kind of, nature stuff, prompts, romantic holiday, strangers meeting at a train station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my Shiphaus drabbles. All combinations of shiphaus will probably appear here.</p><p>Tags will be updated regularly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies (Grillems, James/Spoole)

**Author's Note:**

> So first up we have Grillems baking with james/spoole and implied FHOT7 because that's my jam!

“They’re getting a little better, don’t you think?”

“I’m going to be honest here, I think they are getting worse.” 

“God damn it” 

James chucked the tray down on the counter, Bruce watched the crumbs fly up at the force and sprinkle over the counter and floor. James stared at the cookies like it was a personal vendetta but considering he had been at this for 3 hours it might as well be. 

“Maybe you sho-” 

“You dare tell me to give up and I will make you eat from batch 4 again.” Bruce promptly shut his mouth, batch 4’s infamy would last years. James sighed and chucked the most recent attempt in the bin, which at this point must contain purely cookie. He reached out to set out the equipment again, thankfully cleaning up after himself during the cooking time of each attempt. He reached for the bag of flour only to find it mostly empty. 

“Seriously another bag, that’s the 3rd one you’ve used!” 

“Shut up Bruce I want to get these right. That was the last fucking bag.” 

“Well now you’ll have to stop trying.” James glared at him. He was trying to make these for Spoole, the youngest member had worked so hard in this past week that he slept for 13 hours once the weekend hit. James feeling bad for him wanting to do something nice and if anyone had a sweet tooth it was Sean Poole. He was going to be round in 2 hours and James still needed to make cookies that weren’t either rock hard or tasted like stale bread. He didn’t have the time to go and buy more flour now. Just then he had an idea. 

Bruce had look back at he phone, reading through Kotaku at a leisurely pace when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see bright blue puppy dog eyes staring at him. 

“No way James.” At this the eyes just seemed to get impossibly bigger and sadder. “James stop it.” 

“But Bruce this is for little Spooley, he needs a treat.” They stared each other down. Sad puppy dogs eyes against a glare. 

“GOD! Fine I’ll go get you some more fucking flour, but you better suck my dick later.” 

“Deal but only after I suck Spoole’s first.”


	2. Morning (Peakvic, side FHOT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's not a morning person but Peake makes his morning a little more bearable. Peakvic with side FHOT7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy morning times with Adam and Matt because I was thinking about small people in oversized hoodies and my brain lead me to this.

Adam was never really a morning person but the mornings where Matt stayed over made him like them a little bit better. 

Matt would always wake up first and after basking in the blissful moments between waking up and getting up would gently nudge Adam. Not quite enough to wake him but enough to get him stirring so he could wake up soon. 

Matt was rarely still in bed when Adam did finally crack his eyes open. The muffled sound of whistling and the smell of coffee floating in the air telling him that Matt was in the kitchen. Adam would always try to sneak a few more moments sleep before Matt would be back to get him up. Stretching out on the bed and relaxing into the pillows. 

When he next opened his eyes a warm smile would grace his lips despite the fact he did not want to be up. Matt standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers and one of Adam’s hoodies unzipped was too good as a sight to not smile at, especially when he had a mug of coffee in his hands. 

“Coffee?” Matt’s voice slightly husky from sleep still, sending a slight shiver down Adam’s spine. He sat up in the bed and groaning as his back clicked. 

“Please.” Hands outstretched in a gimme motion. Matt chuckling slightly as he walked over to the bed, giving Adam the coffee and sitting on the edge of the bed. Adam sipped the hot drink slowly, sighing into the mug. “You are an angel, Peake” 

Matt laughs at that. “Not sure an angel would do what we did last night.” Adam smiles. He had a point. He takes this moment to lazily gaze over to half dressed man in front of him. Adam can see the hickies decorating his body, the deepest purple ones on his chest. The ones on his necks slightly lighter, not as noticeable but definitely there. Matt’s leaning back on his hands and Adam’s can see the finger shaped bruise on his hips. He smirks into his next sip of coffee. Then again he’s probably not in a much better shape, he can feel the scratches on his back, the bruises on his shoulders. 

Setting down his coffee, he grabs Matt’s arms, pulling him in close and claiming his lips with his own. The kiss is deep but soft and Adam can feel Matt smile into it slightly. Matt pulls back but doesn’t go far. 

“You need to get ready.” Adam responds by pulling back in for another kiss, a different kind of kiss from before. He nips playfully at Matt’s lips, his hands finding their way to the back of Matt’s neck and pulling him closer. Matt melted into the kiss but after a few moments when Adam hand’s had started to wander down to his chest he pulled back again. 

“No we need to get ready and go to work.” Adam smirks back at him.

“Or we could stay in bed a bit longer.” He replies, dipping down to Matt’s neck to place gentle kisses and bites there. Matt sighs happily. 

“Adam we’ll be late.” 

“Don’t care” He mumbles into his neck, hands lightly teasing the skin just under Matt’s waistband. 

It did take much more convincing before Matt relented. Not long before Adam was fisting his hands into his sheets, moans echoing around the bedroom. 

“Ah so you guys finally decide to show up.” Bruce grinned at them from James’ desk.

“Yeah sorry, woke up late.” 

“Hmmm sure.” 

“Anyone else notice a correlation between Matt and Adam coming in together and Adam waking up late.” Lawrence added, looking smug from his desk. 

“Okay you caught us. Look, you’ve seen Peake in the morning, it’s hard to resist.” 

“Yes but none of us are late to work because of it. If you’re going to fuck in the morning then wake up earlier!” Peake shook his head as he walked to his desk while Adam bickered with the others. Spoole snuck over from his desk to wrap his arms around Peake’s shoulders as he sat down. 

“Do you think Bruce is forgetting how bad he is with Joel?” 

“Yup. Adam’s still probably at little hazy, he’ll remember soon.” Sean giggled, Matt turning slightly to give him a peck on the cheek. “Mine tonight?” 

Sean nodded enthusiastically. “Cool.” Matt smiled. 

“Wait a sec, you and Joel are just as bad!” 

Matt and Sean chuckled. “There it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for just boxers and a hoodie and so is Adam apparently. Let me know what you thought?


	3. Train station (Groole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck at the train station for a hour and a half so I asked for prompts. A kind anon gave me this prompt:
> 
> 'spoole the nerdy quiet guy is stuck at a train station and this hot beardy guy with really nice arms (it bruce) sits next to him cause there's so many trains backed up. spoole can here ska playing loudly through his headphones as the guy scowls at the empty slot in the vending machine where the last packet of skittles (now in spoole's possesion) was housed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is typo or if it's just terrible. I was on my mobile, in a train station, after a hectic day of packing and work on 4 hours sleep. So i was kind of exhausted when I wrote it.

Spoole stared at his phone the low percentage of his battery basically glaring at him. Sighing he turned his music off and place his useless device in his pocket. He need to preserve his battery as much as he could. Only a hour to try and kill with no entertainment what so ever.

Just perfect.

Christmas time was always hectic for travelling but combined with the fact that the was work on the lines it meant that several trains were delayed/cancelled. The waiting room was full so Spoole settled for a bench on the platform. He was so wrapped up in his internal monologue about how trains were the worst that he jumped when the seat next to him was occupied.

The guy nodded his head slightly at him when Spoole turned to look but otherwise did pay much attention. Spoole however did. The guy was absolutely gorgeous. Spoole quickly turned away when he realised he was staring but subtle tried to sneak glances.

Despite the fact it was winter the stranger (now dub hot station guy or HSG for short) was in shorts. A soft looking beard graced the lower part of his face, his jacket was rolled up at the sleeves showing off some impressive looking forearms that only made Spoole speculate about the rest of his arms. HSG was bobbing his head along to whatever was blaring from his headphones, eyes wandering the station.

The bobbing stopped as he stared at the vending machine, a frown settling on his face. Spoole followed his line of sight and lightly smiled to himself. It looked like HGS was staring longingly at the empty slot were the skittles were. Skittles that were currently in the pocket of Spoole’s hoodie.

Now Spoole normally doesn’t interacted with strangers, being shy and all. He usually would keep to him self but he had the overwhelming urge to see this random guy smile. Something inside telling him that it would be amazing. It took a few minutes for Spoole to work up to it but he gently tapped the guy on the shoulder.

“Can I help you?” HSG pulled down his headphones to respond. His voice was kind of deep and Spoole loved it.

“Erm no but maybe I can help you?” The guy just looked confused as Spoole reached into his pocket. “Want some skittles?” HSG smiled brightly and Spoole was right it was amazing.

“Dude you sure?” Spoole just nodded at opened the packet. Pouring some out into the palm of the guy’s hand. (Large hand, Spoole had a thing for big hands.)

They happily chewed on the skittles together.

“Thank a lot man. How did you know though?” Spoole blushes slightly.

“Well I notice you seemed pretty pissed of at the vending machine.” He shrugged. HSG laughed, loud and booming. It filled Spoole with pride that he made this random attractive stranger laugh.

“That obvious huh? I’m Bruce by the way.”

“Spoole, well Sean but everyone calls me Spoole.”

Bruce smiled again. “Cute nickname for a cute guy” Spoole felt himself heat up at that, Bruce just chuckled at the blush that spread across. “What train you getting?”

“8:26 train to L.A”

“Really! Good. I was worried that I was going to have to change my ticket.” Bruce winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Comments and critiques are welcome!


	4. Slow dance (Grovic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too late to be slow dancing in the middle of the living room, too late for Adam to be crying but it's never too late for Bruce to tell him just how much he means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a random ask with slow dancing and some grovic angst and I couldn't resist.

It was after 2 in the morning and they had just stumbled in from a night at the bar with a few friends. Adam leaning heavily on Bruce who was the more sober of the two but not by much. Bruce unceremoniously dumped Adam on the sofa so he could tapped out a quick text letting Joel and James know they were home safe. 

“Can’t believe you slow danced with Joel” Adam mumbles. 

“Well you wouldn’t slow dance with me, cause you’re a pussy.” 

“’m not.” 

“Are to” Bruce smiled lightly a the childishness of drunk Adam.

Adam suddenly sat up, a look of determination in his eyes. Bruce watched as he fumbled with his phone for a few minutes, stood up and walked over to where Bruce was standing. 

“Kovic what are you doing?” Adam simply responding by tapping his phone and a slow melody played from its speakers. “Really?”

“Yup.” Bruce chuckled and took Adam by the hips, pulling him in. Adam swayed slightly into the hold. He linked his arms round Bruce’s neck which was a little bit ridiculous looking as he wasn’t much smaller but he didn’t care. They swayed lightly on the spot together, the song’s softness filling the apartment. Adam leaned forward to rest his head on Bruce’s shoulders and Bruce brought hands around to Adam’s back, bringing them closer. 

Bruce knew that this should be ridiculously. He can smell the alcohol on them both, the clock on the wall reminding him that it was almost half 2 in the morning and here they were slow dancing in the middle of their living room. Yet he was filled love. Pure love for the man held against him. The feel of Adam’s hands lightly linked behind his neck, the soft breaths on his neck grounding him in a sense of home, a sense of belonging. 

The song finished but neither of them moved, still pressed against each swaying slowly in the silence. 

A muffled sniff broke the silence.

“Adam?” Bruce tilted his head to look at him but he just was met with Adam burying his face into the crook of his neck, hiding away. He brought the swaying to a stop. That’s when he felt the tears, a slow seeping wetness on his skin. “Adam, what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know.” Bruce pull them apart slightly just enough so he could see Adam’s face but still holding him against him. His eyes glistened with fresh tears, not quite sobbing but they still were falling down his cheeks. Adam sniffled again, bottom lip quivering slightly and his eyes downcast. 

“Talk to me.” Adam looked Bruce into the eyes and a breath caught in his throat at the sadness he saw. 

“I just never thought I would have this you know? Have someone I could slow dance with in the middle of the night” Adam looked away again, unable to meet Bruce’s eyes. “I always thought I was destined to be alone and I’m just waiting for this to all come crashing down.” 

“Why would that ever happen?” Bruce rubbed his back lightly.

“Because I don’t deserve you.” Adam said in a voice that was barely a whisper. “Because I’m so sure that you’ll come to your senses one day and leave me. And I’m scared. Scared of when that will happen, scared of what will happen to me when it does. I love you so damn much and I’m so scared of it because I don’t know what I’d do without out you.” Adam is subconsciously pulling away from Bruce now. Leaning out of his space, trying to put distance between them. His mind screaming at him because now he’s fucked it up. Why would any one want to be with someone who has a few double vodkas and coke and spills all his thoughts and fears in the middle of some nice slow dancing. Why would Bruce want to stay with someone who couldn't move pass his own mind to just act like a normal person. He tried to step back, move out of Bruce’s arms, the feeling of being so open and raw in front of him pushing Adam back to a place where everything just needed to be avoided. 

But Bruce wouldn’t let him. 

Bruce pulled him back in. Wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. Adam just cried harder. Bruce held him through it, letting the man get it all out and not caring that the shoulder of his shirt was now damp. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Bruce shushed him gently, bringing a hand up to gently stroke his hair. 

“I’m not going to leave you. I could never leave you.” They separate a bit and Bruce caresses Adam’s cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear. “You are flowing through my veins Adam Kovic. I wouldn't be able to escape you even if I wanted to which I don’t. You are my warmth.” A kiss to his forehead “My safety.” A kiss to his cheek. “My home.” Bruce captures Adam’s lips in a gentle kiss. A kiss that Bruce tries to use to communicate just how much he needs Adam. A kiss he hopes speak a thousand words, all the word he can’t think to say to him, all the words that don’t exist to describe how much Bruce loves him.

They part, foreheads touching together, so close that Bruce could feel Adam’s breath on his lips. “I fucking love you Adam. I’ve been in love with you for years and I’m ready to be in love with you for the remaining years we have left on this dumb planet together.” 

Adam smiles and it’s bright and beautiful. The smile that Bruce fell in love with. Bruce kisses him again and he can still feel the smile against his lips. Bruce drops the hand from Adam’s cheek to reach for his hand. Intertwining their fingers. 

20 minutes ago they had been slowing dancing, 10 minutes ago Adam had been sobbing and now they were kissing slowly, holding on to each other, Their minds filled with the promises of what to come and what a bright future it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	5. Montana (Grubin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a "I love you" prompt fill from secs-swing on tumblr.   
> "Too quick, mumbled into your scarf"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluffy grubin goodness for you my friends. Enjoy!

The air was crisp and fresh, a welcomed difference from the city air they were so used to. A lingering smell of pine circling around them as they walked over a rocky path. All around them the beauty of green forests and snowy peaks provided them with a picture perfect backdrop. A cold breeze carried the sounds of nature to them, a calming and serene soundtrack while they walked at a gentle pace.

Bruce would be enjoying it more if Joel wasn’t moaning.

“Why’d we have to come to Montana in the middle of autumn?”

“Because it’s romantic Joel.” Bruce sighed. “You’ll always telling me I should do more romantic things.”

“Yeah but do romantic things somewhere warm and nice, not fucking Montana.” Joel huffed, scrunching up his shoulders to hide further into his scarf. “At least you’re not wearing shorts.”

“What’s wrong with my shorts?”

“Nothing, except you wear shorts all the time, whatever weather. It’s annoying and you make me cold just looking at you sometimes.”

Bruce chuckle. “Yeah well, some of us can handle the cold unlike you.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re wearing, what, like 3 layers.”

“Yes because I’m a normal person, not a furnace like you.” Bruce ignored him. They had just reached a look out point. Bruce halted at the flat rock that pointed out slightly for the gentle hill they had been hiking along. He stopped to take in the spectacular view in front of him. He could see the sun glistening along the lake in they had started the trail at. The sky was clear with a few clouds daring to skate across the blue. It was this he wanted to show Joel.

Said man stopped next to him, all complaining halted by the pure nature in front of them.

“Wow.”

“I know right.” They stood in silence for a moment, appreciating the view and Joel slipped his gloved hand into Bruce’s bare one. The distance sound of birds chirping and the rustling of leaves as the cold breeze flowed through the trees. It was perfect.

Until a particular strong breeze cause Joel to curse loudly.

“You just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?” Joel pouted at him before pulling his scarf up over his face, trying the warm his cold nose that was starting to blush rec from the temperature. Bruce chuckled at the sight, it was honestly adorable and a little pathetic but he had to admit that the wind had turned a bit colder as they had broken free for the forest where the trees offer protection and now they were exposed to the bitter gusts of air.

“Not my fault, blame to fucking wind.”

“Just come here, use this walking furnace you call your boyfriend.” Joel gladly leant into Bruce’s open arms, head resting on his shoulder and sighing when strong arms encircle him. He soaked up the warmth radiated off Bruce’s body. From his position he could still see the beautiful mountain peaks. He had to give it to the other man, it was pretty romantic.

“I love you.” His voice muffled by the thick scarf wrapped round the lower part of his face.

Bruce smiled. “Love you too Joel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google pictures of montana because I am from England. Also I didn't really achieve the quickly part of this prompt but I'm proud of what i did so whatever!


	6. This Moment. (Ruvic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff for you guys as I've written a lot of smut lately!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this mostly finished for ages but had prompts/requests to work on but now I'm trying to go through my backlog of half finished fics before starting anything new.

He never really expect this. He didn't think he was the domestic type yet here he was. Sat on the sofa, vaguely paying attention to the cooking show on TV, running his fingers through the loose curls of the head on his lap and enjoying a relaxed evening in. It's at times like this that all just hits Adam. And it hits him hard. 

Suddenly he's overwhelmed by the fact that he has actually found love, found someone he can happily spend the rest of his life with. He had resigned himself years ago to the idea that he just wasn't meant to be in a relationship. Yet now he had an amazing one and he just knew that he didn't want this feeling to go away. He stares outwards, mind lost in the revelation that he's here in this moment with the man he very much loves. It's a wonderful feelings and it's the quiet moments, the moment when nothing is happening apart from the mutual enjoyment of spending time together that he just reminded of it. 

He doesn't notice when Joel shifts to look up at him, curious because the fingers had come to a halt on his head. 

“Adam?” He just hums. “You alright there?” Adam looks down and takes in all that's in front of him. The hazel eyes staring back at him, filled with confusion and a slight hint of concern. The light pink lips that he has the pleasure of pressing to his own so often. The dark curls that are a slight mess from his hands but still making Joel look perfect. Adam smiles down at him, a smile filled with admiration and upon seeing it Joel face lights up, now no longer concerned that something was wrong. The corners of his mouth turned up into a soft smile that honestly still after 6 months together makes Adam’s heart flutter. It was just then that Adam realised that in that 6 months that hadn't told each other that they loved each other. 

They had both felt it. There was no denying the love they felt for each from the soft looks, the way Joel's hand would slip into Adam’s in stressful days and just run gentle circles into the back of his hands. The mornings when Joel would bring him a cup of coffee to entice him out of bed. The way Adam leans into Joel, the fire in their kisses and the passion in their sheets. 

They both felt it. They both knew. But they had never said it. Adam have no qualms with saying it it this moment. No nervousness, no panic and no doubt because with the way Joel looked at him from in his lap he was so sure. 

“I love you” Joel's soft smile only spreads, his eyes glistening. He threaded his hand into Adam's hair and brought him down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I love you too” he mumbled against Adam's lips and even though Adam could no longer see the smile he could feel it.


	7. Don't stop texting me (Ruvic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting someone can sometimes be like the modern day equivalent to a sonnet. Even if it's not trying to be, even if it's just some mediocre sentences about something mundane, to one person it could mean a whole lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man it's 3am, I was feeling sappy about my own experiences with texting someone and just had to get my thoughts and feelings out there so I did what I do best and projected it onto fictional representations of real people. Also I had to go with Ruvic for this because I need more ruvic in my life and so does everyone else.

The screen lights up in the darkness of your room, you’re not asleep, can’t sleep when you’re waiting for his reply. You've been staring at the ceiling waiting for that tell tale glow of the notification and the accompanying beep that echoes in the quiet room. And when it does you try hard not to grab the device desperately, despite no one being around to judge you but you still judge yourself. His name at the top of you phone makes you smile before you’ve even read the message. Those four stupid letters that mean so little unless they are combined together in the exact order that make up his name. (and of course the ridiculous wine bottle emoji he insisted you put next to his name.) 

The message itself is nothing spectacular, nothing profound. It no great verse of poetry, no beautiful sonnet. There is absolutely nothing special about the text on your phone screen but  _ yet  _ it excites you, makes your heart beat a little faster in your chest because it’s from  _ him.  _ You tapped out your reply and honestly it’s no better than his. It’s a mundane conversation at best but you are invested, attached to it, replying just to drag on the conversation a little longer before he inevitably falls asleep before you, he always falls asleep before you, before he has to chance to even say goodnight but it okay. 

It’s okay because it gives you hope. Hope because if he falls asleep mid conversation that must mean he wants to keep talking right. He’s laying in his bed about 20 minutes west of yours fighting to keep his eyes open as his fingers press against the touch screen, not able to fight the urge much longer but still trying to keep this conversation going just as you are. Years of insomnia and bad sleeping patterns giving you the advantage over him. 

And you  _ know _ , you know that you’re probably just reading into this too much. That you are meticulously searching for evidence, anything that means that he feels what you feel for him. You know you shouldn’t, that this hope could easily be extinguished but you can’t help it. You keep searching for the hidden meanings behind his texts, keep over-analysing each word his sends and it enough to drive yourself crazy sometimes. 

Crazy with the uncertainty, the unknowing, the fact you are too anxious to push anything further, to just ask about it because what if it goes wrong, what if  _ you’re _ wrong. About all of it, that it’s just texting between friends, that he’s just a chatty person, that he’s texting the rest of the office just as he texts you because you’re friends. You’re all friends. 

But texting Bruce doesn’t give you this rush, texting James doesn’t make you smile like this, you don’t over-analysing Lawrence’s texts. No. Only texting him gives you this feeling, this fear. 

You are hooked, hooked on texting Joel. You should stop but you  _ can’t _ . You should just talk to him, ask him what’s going on between you two, but you  _ can’t _ . So you continue, continue texting him every night (and technically the early hours of the morning) despite the fact you see him all day at work. You keep dragging on the conversations just so you can keep talking, keep smiling like a lunatic at your phone and laughing out loud into your empty apartment. 

Despite this, despite doing this and all the hoping you have done you are still surprised when he corners you in the bathroom at work. Still awed when he gently grabs your face and presses his lips to yours. Still amazed when he asked you to dinner that night and all you can do is dumbly nod in response. 

When he leaves and you are left in the bathroom breathless, cheeks tinted pink you pinch yourself. The sharp pain causing a wide smile to spread over your face. It’s not a fantasy, not a dream. It’s reality. He did kiss you, you are going on a date with him tonight. 

An all too familiar beep snaps you out of your daze. 

>> Pick you up at 7, Kovic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it in kind of a weird and different style so feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and please give me some feedback as this is the first funhaus fic I have written and not sure how well I got the characters.


End file.
